The present disclosure relates in general to emergency respiration equipment, and in particular, to self-contained self-rescuer devices.
A portable, emergency breathing system can be utilized by an individual to provide life-sustaining air when the individual is in an environment that lacks oxygen or otherwise contains toxic gases. For instance, emergency breathing systems are commonly stored in caches for access in case of an emergency retreat from a hazardous area. Portable breathing systems also find use as devices that are carried by individuals as personal protective equipment for immediate access in emergency situations. Such portable breathing systems can thus be used for timely access of life-sustaining air, e.g., if an explosion or fire occurs within a confined space (e.g., a coal mine).